


Smoke and Sweat

by darkalbino



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkalbino/pseuds/darkalbino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smoke, sweat, and beer - Sasuke hates each one, and here this damn blond comes, smelling like all three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke and Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted on FF.net: August 7, 2008

Some people would call him unpleasant. Well hell, _most_ people would call him an asshole. But not to his face of course, not if they wanted to keep their genitals intact.  
  
It wasn't Sasuke's fault that he was as "unpleasant" as he was. It wasn't his fault that people couldn't handle his "blunt" behavior, or that they cried whenever he shot a glare at them. People were just stupid. And stupidity annoyed him. Sasuke could not be held accountable for how his attitude toward stupidity upset people.  
  
Not that he cared what people thought about him anyway. Everyone and their mothers could think Sasuke was the biggest dick in the world since Hitler, he wouldn't give a shit. Hell, he would even admit it. He _liked_ bringing people down. He _enjoyed_ making them feel inferior to himself. It made him feel powerful, and who in their right mind doesn't like power? His jackass behavior towards stupid people was completely justifiable.  
  
Put him in a room with a stupid person and Sasuke would have them bawling on the floor within forty-two seconds.  
  
Yes, Sasuke could handle a one-on-one with an idiot. Maybe even a two-on-one. But when there were at least 6,000 moronic idiots - each one of them cheering and jumping and shouting - Sasuke could do little but sit and grit his teeth.  
  
Usually, he was not one for concerts, but he had to admit that he'd been quite a fan of Journey since he was a kid. Maybe not as openly as all these screaming dumbasses he was surrounded by, but he enjoyed their music.  
  
He enjoyed it in silence. Like music _should_ be enjoyed.  
  
So when Sasuke heard that the band was coming on tour with Heart and Cheap Trick to play at West Palm Beach, after some debating, he'd decided to buy a ticket and go, just for the hell of it.  
  
Never having been to a concert, you could imagine Sasuke's chagrin when he arrived and discovered just what exactly a concert consisted of.  
  
He'd come to the immediate conclusion, that this was nothing more than a huge party for dumbasses. All idiots within a fifty mile radius to gather in one place and celebrate their idiocy and, at the same time, taint perfectly good music while they do it.  
  
Not only that, but the entire place reeked of three smells that Sasuke absolutely could not stand: smoke, sweat, and beer.  
  
Well...sweat was tolerable under certain circumstances, but those usually involved a bed.  
  
Sasuke had nearly spun around and left just moments after showing up, but on second thought... he never indulged himself, and he had paid good money to come see one of the few bands he liked perform. So he decided that he'd just sit, glare death at any moron who dared to make eye contact with him, and enjoy the show.  
  
Little did he know that task was much easier said than done.  
  
Once he'd found his seat, it took less than five minutes for the idiots behind him to start grating on his nerves. He'd seen them out of the corner of his eye when he'd sat; a young woman with bright pink hair in a halter top and denim skirt and a blond man with a black t-shirt that read "Journey" in bold, Gothic letters and dark blue jeans.  
  
The woman had already become an ear-ache before the concert even began. He could hear her whispering (well, trying to whisper) to the blond man about "that hot guy in front of us." He had felt her stealthily (at least _she_ thought it was stealthily) peer over the seat to look at him before quickly slamming back into hers and yelling to the blond, "Oh my GOD he's GORGEOUS!"  
  
But then...what came out of that blond idiot's mouth nearly goaded Sasuke into whirling around and punching the living _shit_ out him.  
  
The man scoffed and said, much louder than necessary, "Forget it Sakura, the guy's a total fruit!"  
  
And they thought they were being so damn clever, assuming that Sasuke had no clue they were talking about him as they continued their conversation.  
  
Sakura frowned and crossed her arms. "No way! What makes you think he is?"  
  
Naruto barked a laugh and looked at her. "Are you serious? Is your gay-dar in the shop or something? No straight man would walk out of his house looking like he's got a chicken-ass glued to the back of his head!"  
  
Sasuke's eyes flashed. He balled his fist and twisted in his seat just as the lights blacked out and the stage lit up in greens and reds, Cheap Trick coming out from the sides of the stage.  
  
The blond and his friend shot up from their seats, throwing their arms in the air with loud 'whoops!' and entirely oblivious to what Sasuke had just been about to do. Sasuke scowled at the other man's stomach now in his face and quietly turned back around, hoping the two of them would be less annoying now that they were distracted by the show.  
  
But alas, God laughed at Sasuke's hopes.  
  
When the band started on _I Want You to Want Me_ , the blond man jumped about four levels on the annoyance meter.  
  
He started to dance, and either didn't notice or didn't care (Sasuke suspected it was the latter) that his crotch began rubbing rather persistently against the back of Sasuke's neck.  
  
Sasuke locked his jaw and sat stiff, enduring the treatment as his muscles screamed to turn and knock the other out with one, fatal blow. Yes, _fatal_. His nails bit into the skin of his arms as they stayed crossed on his chest. He could do it. He could. Just a few more Cheap Trick songs, then Heart, and then enjoy a few Journey songs and get the hell out of here, never to return again.  
  
He could do it. He started a mantra in his head, _Do not kill. Do not kill. Do not kill. Do not-_ His thoughts were interrupted as the blond nearly tripped, pushing a hand down on Sasuke's shoulder to right himself up while shoving Sasuke slightly at the same time.  
  
 _Donotkilldonotkilldonotkill!_  
  
Sasuke relaxed somewhat when Cheap Trick finished and left the stage, the lights coming back on and crew members cleaning and preparing the stage for Heart.  
  
The blond and the woman sat back down, animatedly discussing the band's performance. Sasuke noticed there was a third voice mixed with the two of them, and peeked over a bit to find a scruffy-looking brunet man sitting with them that hadn't been there before. He raised a brow but turned back in his seat, hoping that now they would be too tired from their dancing to be much of a problem when the next band came out.  
  
Again, God laughed.  
  
The first half was all right, except when the pink woman started bawling at _Alone_ , but other than that they hadn't been too bothersome.  
  
That was until _Barracuda_ came on.  
  
All three jumped to their feet and resumed dancing, and thus, the blond resumed grinding his crotch against Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke growled under his breath as he once again, suffered under the idiot's behavior. If it weren't for the fact that killing the other man would probably get him kicked out, Sasuke would have done so long ago. But when his band finally came on, it would feel that much better to know what he had gone through in order to stay and watch them.  
  
So Sasuke withstood the treatment in silent fury as the song finished up.  
  
And that's when it happened.  
  
That soft bulge rubbing against him, suddenly got much harder. Coal eyes grew wide, mortified.  
  
Did this fucking idiot have no decency?!  
  
Sasuke leaned forward a little in disgust, only to gape as the other actually _followed_ to continue rubbing on him. He did not know what exactly had excited the blond. It could have been the music or - most likely - pressing up on Sasuke, but Sasuke couldn't care less what had _caused_ it, all he knew was that that idiot had better fix it or get it off of him if he wanted to keep it.  
  
Just before Sasuke was about to toss restraint to the wind, Heart finished, and the idiot backed off. Sasuke vaguely heard him say, "Oh...shit," and then laugh, apparently having noticed his predicament. Sasuke rolled his eyes and glared at the other over his shoulder, but the man wasn't looking at him.  
  
Sakura gave a pointedly offended look to the bulge in her friend's pants. "Ew, that is so _gross_! Get rid of it!"  
  
"Shit blondie, the song's good but not _that_ good," Kiba added.  
  
Naruto laughed again and shrugged. "I don't know what brought it on." He looked down at his little friend, then up at Kiba."But you know, Ann's voice is fucking hot, even if she's a little big now. Fuck, can you imagine phone sex with her?"  
  
Kiba grinned. "Guess so. But seriously man, a boner?"  
  
Naruto put his hands up in a nonchalant manner. "Well, what else could it have been?"  
  
Sasuke's jaw dropped. Was that moron honestly not aware that he was practically _beating_ himself against Sasuke?  
  
...Whatever. Sasuke decided to kill the blond the very second Journey's performance ended. He was a complete imbecile, the world would be better off without him.  
  
The lights came down again, and the whole amphitheater erupted into cheers and yells as Journey came on stage with their new lead vocalist, Arnel Pineda.  
  
If Sasuke thought the blond and his friends had been excited before (which was saying something considering just how 'excited' that idiot had been), he was sorely mistaken. All three of them crammed together and pressed behind Sasuke, pushing the blond's dick further into his already abused neck.  
  
And because Sasuke was the unluckiest bastard in the world, the people in _front_ of him chose this time to stand up as everyone else did.  
  
So now, he could not _see_ the only band he'd come to see, and he had three dipshits pressed behind him, one of them with his shaft digging into him like it was the most natural thing in the world.  
  
Sasuke felt the vein in his head begin to pulse dangerously and closed his eyes. The best thing he could do now was block everything out and just _listen_ to the music.  
  
He smiled a bit when his plan seemed to be working. He drowned out the shouting idiots and heard the slow piano and guitar-chord build-up of one of his favorite songs, _Don't Stop Believin_ ', but as the vocals flowed into the music, Sasuke's eyes snapped open.  
  
That...was _not_...Arnel Pineda.  
  
Sasuke felt the anger explode inside of him as his head turned ever so slowly to the man behind him, murder evident in a black glare.  
  
The blond had a beer in one hand, holding it up while his other arm was slung around his scruffy friend. His eyes were closed and he was bellowing out the words to the song with his head thrown back, louder than a fat opera singer, "JUST A CITY BOOOY! BORN AND RAISED IN SOUTH DETROOOIIIIIT! HE TOOK THE MIDNIGHT TRAIN GOIN' A-NY-WHEEEEERRRREEE!"  
  
Now granted, the pink girl and the scruffy-boy were singing too, as was just about everyone except Sasuke. But the blond had been pissing him off all night, and Sasuke found him to be particularly louder than the rest of the crowd. He stood up from his seat and turned to the other man.  
  
Naruto hadn't noticed Sasuke's movement, nor that Sakura and Kiba had stopped singing to look curiously at the pale man now staring in a very frightening manner at their friend. He continued to sing, "A SINGER IN A SMOKY ROOM! THE SMELL OF WINE AND CHEAP PERFUUUME! FOR A SMILE THEY CAN SHARE THE NIGHT! IT GOES OOON AND OOON AND OOON AND - OW!" Naruto yelped as Kiba poked his side harshly. He rubbed the abused spot and glared at him. "The hell man! I was belting it!"  
  
Kiba pointed to the pale guy in front of them. "I think he wants to talk to you!" he yelled over the music.  
  
Naruto raised a brow and turned his attention to the man Kiba was pointing at, frowning when he found the other giving him a nasty stare. "What?" he clipped.  
  
And Sasuke. Snapped.  
  
His hand shot out and grabbed the blond by his shirt, jerking him forward. Sasuke hovered over him and shoved a finger in his face, "Listen, you fucking dumbass! I came to hear THEM sing!" he pointed to the band on stage, "Not you! And if you rub your fucking dick against me one more time, I will kick your ass so motherfucking hard you will end up _pissing_ yourself before I'm through with you!" Sasuke was usually not so foul-mouthed...in public...but shit, the blond had really been pushing him!  
  
Naruto's mouth hung agape, but every word closed it inch by inch until he was scowling angrily by the time the guy finished. He snorted and suddenly hooked his fingers into the front of Sasuke's pants, yanking him closer. "But it looks like you already beat me to it!" he yelled, then poured his beer down the front of the Sasuke's pants.  
  
Sasuke let go with a startled yelp and looked down at his soaked jeans, then back at Naruto, who was wearing a huge, shit-eating grin on his face.  
  
Fuck the band.  
  
Sasuke let out a war cry and slammed his fist into one very surprised blond's cheek.  
  
Naruto stumbled back over the chairs and looked wide-eyed at the pale man. "You..." He blinked, snarled, and quickly got to his feet. "You fucking _bastard_! You HIT me!" he screamed accusingly, scrambling over seats and people to get back to the fucker, who was smirking triumphantly at him.  
  
Everyone leaned away from the fuming blond, except his friends who grabbed him in an effort to hold him back.  
  
Sasuke's smirk grew and he placed a fist on his hip. "Not so much of a fruit now, am I dumbass!"  
  
Naruto shouted something that Sasuke didn't catch over the music and suddenly tore away from his friends' hold, grabbing the other man by his shirt and plunging a fist into his stomach.  
  
Sasuke cringed but kept his grin as he grabbed the man's arm and kept it steady while slamming his knee into his crotch, but Naruto moved his hips last minute so the blow connected with his thigh instead.  
  
"Motherfucker!" Naruto yelled while trying fruitlessly to yank his arm out of the man's grip. He let go of the shirt and pulled his arm back, making a fist that he intended to push straight into the other's nose when suddenly, arms wound around his stomach and pulled him back off his feet.  
  
Naruto flailed wildly as two security guards carried him towards the exit. He heard Sakura and Kiba call out for him and follow the guards.  
  
Sasuke's smirk came back full force as two more guards led him behind the blond, one of either side of him with his arms in their grip.  
  
Sure, he was upset that he had to miss the show now, but the fact that the moron had to suffer to? Well, the pros far outweighed the cons.  
  


* * *

 

  
Naruto was dumped rather unceremoniously on the ground outside of the theater, security giving him a warning look before walking away. He muttered a few colorful words under his breath before standing up and dusting off his jeans. A hand suddenly fell on his shoulder and he spun around with a snarl, but dropped it to a small frown when he found Kiba and Sakura in front of him. Naruto blinked twice and pointed to the theater. "What are you doing guys? The show's in _there_."  
  
Kiba crossed his arms and tilted his head. "We're not gonna watch it without you, man." Sakura nodded in agreement.  
  
The blond smiled and put his hands up in front of him, waving them from side to side. "No no, I fought with him, not you guys. Go back to the show."  
  
His friends shared and unsure glance and looked back to him. "Are you sure?" Kiba asked, receiving a nod in response.  
  
Sakura folded her hands in front of her. "You'll be alright?"  
  
Naruto 'tsked' and puffed his chest out, beating it once in a me-man-me-strong sort of way. "Of course I will! Who do you think you're talking to here?"  
  
Kiba snorted a laugh as Sakura punched her friend in the shoulder playfully. "All right, see you in a few."  
  
"Yeah." He watched his friends hurry back to the concert before sniffing and turning around, blue eyes falling on the very person who, in his mind, was to blame for all this.  
  


* * *

 

  
Sasuke angrily yanked open the car to his red, four-seat Ferrari and moved to get inside.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
He cringed and scowled, suddenly becoming much angrier than he'd been a second ago. Sasuke turned and crossed his arms over his chest to find the moron running up to him.  
  
Naruto stopped in front the black-haired jackass and put a balled fist up. "You fucking _jerk_! Do you have ANY idea how long it took me to save money up to come to this concert-"  
  
"I don't need nor _want_ to hear your sob story, so go cry a fucking river and drown in it. You think I didn't want to see this concert too? I waited months for it."  
  
"Oh, so you can bitch and I can't? I don't want to hear your complaining either!"  
  
"That's fine, I'm leaving. Why don't you stay there, dumbass, so I can run over your foot while I do so." He was able to turn halfway before being grabbed by his shoulder, spun around and slammed into the car.  
  
Naruto was snarling at him, one hand pressed against his shoulder. "This isn't over, you dick!"  
  
Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the other man. "This is _very_ over, idiot. And if you want to keep that hand, then I suggest you move it, _now_."  
  
Naruto snorted and tightened his grip. "Fuck you, asshole! You started it!"  
  
Sasuke growled and grabbed Naruto's wrist. "You poured _beer_ down my pants!"  
  
Naruto yanked his wrist back. "You threatened me for no reason!"  
  
Sasuke twisted the other man's wrist, earning a soft gasp. "You were grinding your fucking dick against my neck!"  
  
Naruto froze in his struggle to free his wrist, staring at the man in total confusion. "I was doing what?"  
  
Sasuke jerked him forward so they were nose to nose, glaring darkly at him. "You...were _beating_...your _penis_...against the _back_...of my _neck_."  
  
Naruto cocked his head and squinted. "I was?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Oh..." Azure eyes flickered for the memory and looked up again. "Uh...are you sure?"  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes and shoved Naruto away, turning back to his car.  
  
"Hey wait, wait!" Naruto called, grabbing the other by his arm.  
  
Sasuke grit his teeth and looked over his shoulder.  
  
Naruto was smiling sheepishly. "I'm sorry, really, I didn't even notice! Guess that's why I was hard - it was an honest mistake! But I can understand how that would upset you!"  
  
Wow...what a moron. "Whatever," Sasuke drawled, tugging his arm out of the grip.  
  
Naruto let go and frowned at him. "But you should've said something dude, instead of grabbing and screaming at me."  
  
Sasuke stiffened and clenched his jaw. His fingers dug into the metal door as he held back the urge to actually spin around and go through with his plan to kill the other man.  
  
Naruto folded his hands behind his head with a bright smile, entirely oblivious to Sasuke's murderous thoughts. "So yeah...I'm really sorry. Maybe I'll see you around?"  
  
"Don't count on it," Sasuke deadpanned, finally getting into the car and slamming the door.  
  
Naruto's smile faded as his brow furrowed. "Bastard," he mumbled as he turned from the car, walking away to his own. But about two steps later, while reaching into his pocket, Naruto discovered something very horrifying. He put both hands on his legs and began patting his pockets frantically, twisting and turning with wide oh-shit eyes.  
  
Kiba had his keys.  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
What was he supposed to do now? He'd planned to go driving around, maybe even shop a little until the concert finished since they all came in his car. Now he had to spend his time sitting in the parking lot? Alone?  
  
His eyes brightened as an idea struck him, and Naruto quickly turned back to the Ferrari that was now pulling out of the parking space. "WAIT!" he screamed, bolting to the vehicle.  
  
Sasuke shifted from reverse to drive when he pulled out completely, pressing his foot to the gas pedal only to flinch and immediately slam his foot on the brake as Naruto suddenly ran right in front of his car. The vehicle lurched forward and violently shoved Sasuke back against his seat.  
  
Sasuke panted softly, heart hammering in his chest as he realized he nearly _had_ gone through with operation 'kill the blond'. He put his window down and stuck his head out. "Are you insane?! What the fuck is the _matter_ with you, you idiot?!"  
  
Naruto tapped his hands on the hood of the car with a big smile, brightened considerably by the white of the headlights in the dark. "Wanna hang out?!"  
  
Sasuke's jaw dropped. "Fuck no! Get the hell out of my way!"  
  
Naruto's smile fell momentarily, but then flipped right back up as he put a knee on the car and hoisted himself on it.  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened in panic. "What the hell? Get off! This car cost more than three of your goddamn lives!"  
  
Naruto snickered, sitting Indian-style on the hood of the vehicle and crossing his arms over his chest. "The concert's got another two hours at least. We can spend it together, trying to get along, or, I can sit here and we can stare at each other the whole time."  
  
"If you don't move by the time I count to ten, you're going to fly off when I drive. One-"  
  
Naruto shook his head. "I'm not moving."  
  
"Two...four...six-"  
  
"Hey! You're skipping numbers, bastard!"  
  
"Seven eight nine-"  
  
"Ah - you're going too fast!"  
  
"TEN!"  
  
Naruto's arms stretched behind him as he yelled at the other man, "THEN **YOU** CAN EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED WHEN THE COPS ARE PEELING MY BODY OFF THE ROAD!"  
  
"That a dipfuck blond was harassing me and sitting on top of my car?!"  
  
Naruto pouted. "Come on! Please?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Pleeeeaaaasssse!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Puh-leeeeeaaaasssse!"  
  
Sasuke was literally shaking with rage, eyes closed with one vein that was pulsing at his temple and looking about ready to pop.  
  
"I can go all night! Please? Pleasepleasepleasepleaseple-"  
  
Sasuke's eyes flew open. "ALL RIGHT! **FINE**!"  
  
Naruto gasped in delight. "Really?!"  
  
"Just get in the fucking car!" Sasuke snapped.  
  
Naruto nodded and quickly crawled up the hood.  
  
Sasuke gawked at him. "No no! Don't _crawl_ up the hood of my - dear God what have I done," he muttered as he cradled his head with one hand.  
  
Naruto hopped off to the side of the car and quickly got into the passenger seat, clicking his seat belt and shoving his hands between his legs with a small smile. Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed down on the gas pedal.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
Sasuke hit the brake and was once again jerked forward before slamming back into his seat. His eyes jolted angrily to the other man. "What is it _now_?"  
  
Naruto sniffed huffily and put the gear shift into park. Sasuke's lips parted in astonishment and disbelief. "Did you just _touch_ my-"  
  
"You don't have your seat belt on."  
  
Sasuke quirked a brow and looked down at his chest, seeing that indeed, he was not wearing his safety belt.  
  
Naruto crossed his arms. "I refuse to let you drive until you put it on."  
  
Sasuke glared at him. He had honestly forgotten to put it on, he always wore it. But if he did so right now, the idiot would think it was because he was listening to him. "Don't tell me what to do in my own car. I wear it when I please."  
  
"Then I guess we're not goin' anywhere."  
  
Sasuke snorted and put his hand on the gear shift, only to have Naruto cover his hand with a tan one and stop him from moving. Dark eyes flitted to him. "Get off."  
  
Naruto grinned and leaned closer to the other man, holding his gaze. "Ask nicely and I will."  
  
Sasuke gave him a slightly surprised look, catching the double meaning. They sat silently for a moment, until Sasuke muttered a curse and used his free hand to put his seat belt on. When it clicked, he glared up at the other. "Happy?"  
  
Naruto nodded and removed his hand, allowing Sasuke to put the vehicle into drive and finally start moving. He looked up at the driver. "Hey, are you hungry?"  
  
"This isn't a date, I won't buy you food."  
  
Naruto sneered at him. "I have money! I was asking to see if you wanted to go to the McDonald's a few blocks from here, ass."  
  
Sasuke stayed quiet for few seconds before shrugging. "I guess, idiot."  
  
Naruto pouted at him. "My name's Naruto, by the way. Naruto Uzumaki."  
  
"Fantastic," Sasuke grumbled sarcastically.  
  
"Just thought I'd tell you, I noticed you didn't ask for it."  
  
"Well hell, you think that might have been because I didn't care?"  
  
Naruto bit his tongue to hold in a not so appropriate and insulting response. Instead, he forced a strained smile. He was stuck with this douche for a while, he'd better make the best of it. "What's your name?"  
  
Sasuke glanced at him, then back at the road. "Sasuke."  
  
"Sasuke...?"  
  
"Sasuke none of your damn business."  
  
"Fuck, you're mean."  
  
"Shit, you're stupid."  
  
Naruto folded his arms over his chest and sank into his seat, frowning. Damn...what a bastard. He leaned his head against the window. "So, where are you from?"  
  
"I live in Kendall."  
  
Naruto smiled and shot up. "Get out of here! Me too!"  
  
"Oh joy."  
  
Naruto pressed forward, undeterred by the dry response, "Were you born there?"  
  
Sasuke shook his head. "I grew up in Japan and moved here when I was nineteen."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Twenty-three."  
  
"I'm twenty-one!"  
  
"Great."  
  
"So you're Japanese?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Me too!"  
  
Sasuke momentarily got over his annoyance to glance curiously at him. After a second, he frowned and looked away. "You are not."  
  
Naruto gaped. "Wha - I am too!"  
  
"Then you dye your hair."  
  
"What? Hell no! I'm one hundred percent _natural_ baby!"  
  
Sasuke snorted. "Either that or you're a freak, because I have never seen a Japanese person with natural blond hair."  
  
Naruto looked up thoughtfully. "Well my dad was American, I was born here, but I'm half Japanese because of my mom. And didn't you hear my name? Doesn't that sound 'Japanese' enough for you?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Naruto's brow bunched up as he tipped his head back down. "I can _feel_ your excitement."  
  
"Dobe."  
  
"HEY! Just because I'm only half doesn't mean I don't know my own language, TEME!"  
  
Sasuke smirked at him through the corner of his eye, causing Naruto's anger to falter slightly as a smirk of his own grew into place. "So, have you always liked Journey?"  
  
"Since I was little."  
  
"Me too!"  
  
Sasuke clicked his tongue in amusement. What was that? The third 'me too'? "We seem to have too much in common."  
  
"That's a good thing! What's your favorite song?"  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes once again. "God, you're annoying. What is this? You're going to write a book on me or something?"  
  
"Hey, I'm just trying to make conversation! At least we're not beating the shit out of each other!"  
  
"Which is surprising, because I can see how much you enjoy 'beating' things."  
  
Naruto blinked. "Well, I like to fight but I don't really like hurting...oh...OH!" He grinned as he pointed at Sasuke. "That was a dirty joke 'cuz I was poundin' on ya, right?!"  
  
Sasuke stared at him. "...Wow..." He chuckled and parked the car in front of the fast food restaurant they had agreed on, then turned it off. Naruto's stomach chose that appropriate moment to grumble and roar quite boisterously before he jumped out of the car.  
  
Inside, there weren't many people, as most of them were probably at the concert, so there was no line. A young woman with pale blond hair who's name tag read "Ino" was staring dreamily at Sasuke as she stood behind the register. "What can I do for you?" she asked, a bit breathless.  
  
Sasuke raised a brow and leaned away from her as Naruto scanned the menu board. "Okay! I want a double-quarter pounder with fries and a coke- SUPERSIZE! -and give me one of those ice-cream things with the M&M's on top!"  
  
Ino slowly pulled her eyes away from the dark-haired sex-god to look at the blond. "A Mcflurry?" she corrected.  
  
"Yeah that!"  
  
She nodded, typing the order into the register. "And you, handsome?"  
  
Sasuke looked a little...well disgusted by Naruto's order and simply said, "Chicken wrap." He looked to Naruto with a smirk. " _Just_ a chicken wrap."  
  
Naruto blinked and scowled at him. "Hey bastard, are you trying to make me look fat?! Because I am NOT fat!" He lifted his shirt halfway up his chest.  
  
Sasuke flinched. "What the hell!" He grabbed the hem of the fabric and tried to pull it down.  
  
Naruto grinned and shook his head. "Nope, touch it."  
  
"I'm not going to-"  
  
"I won't put it down until you touch it!"  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes for what must have been the hundredth time that night and glared at Naruto.  
  
"I said touch-"  
  
"All right," Sasuke bit out. "Just, God, just stop yelling," he grumbled and placed the palm of his hand against the flat stomach.  
  
And something very weird happened.  
  
The muscles twitched beneath the contact, and Sasuke found his fingers splaying out further over the toned flesh, as if eager to touch as much as possible. His fingertips slowly skimmed down washboard abs, feeling something like velvet stretched over stone. He watched the pale digits slide lower...and lower...and lower...and-  
  
"See? Nice and hard."  
  
Sasuke snapped back to reality, his eyes jolting up and locking with what he could swear were two sets of a clear blue sky. But it was night time, the sky shouldn't be blue. His eyes narrowed for a moment before widening in shock.  
  
Holy shit.  
  
Those weren't a clear blue sky.  
  
Those were Naruto's _eyes_.  
  
Sasuke hadn't been able to see him too well outside in the dark, but here, under the fluorescent lighting of a McDonald's restaurant, Sasuke made an astounding discovery.  
  
Naruto was... _good_ looking. Shit, Naruto was _hot_. He was the wet-dream stereotype of perfectly fuckable beauty, the kind that you see in top model magazines or movies. With sunny blond hair and impossibly bright blue eyes. Perfect, evenly tanned skin (at least Sasuke suspected it was even), a stunning smile of straight white teeth and six faint, curious scars on his cheeks.  
  
Why the hell hadn't Sasuke noticed this until now?  
  
"Yo, if you're done gawking, our order's ready. I paid for both, jerk. Plus, your hand's getting sweaty."  
  
Sasuke startled slightly and pulled his hand away from the chiseled stomach, wiping it on his damp jeans as Naruto picked up the order tray and thanked the cashier girl, though she looked suddenly crushed for some reason.  
  
The two went and sat in a booth by a window, one in front of the other. Naruto picked up the chicken wrap and tossed it at Sasuke, who caught it somewhat distractedly. Sasuke put down the wrap and leaned an elbow on the table, resting his temple on a fist. "I'm...not so hungry anymore."  
  
Naruto flicked his eyes up from his sandwich. "Oh hell no! You better eat that!"  
  
Sasuke furrowed his brow and frowned at him. "Why?"  
  
Naruto sniffed and took a chomp out of his burger, then proceeded to talk with his mouth full, causing the 'attraction meter' in Sasuke's head to drop a notch. "Well first of all, **I** paid for it, and I don't have money to throw around like you do, Mr. I have one of the most badass cars on the planet that would take Naruto four life savings to even put a down payment on. And second, I'm not going to sit here and gorge myself while you sit there and smirk at me because you eat like an anorexic and I don't."  
  
Sasuke closed his eyes. "Anorexics don't eat, dobe."  
  
Naruto waved a hand dismissively. "Whatever, you get what I mean. So eat." He pointed to the wrap. "Eat it now."  
  
Sasuke opened his eyes and batted his hand away, picking up his food. "Fine, stop bitching at me."  
  
Naruto smiled as Sasuke began eating his wrap. "Not even a thank you?" he teased.  
  
Sasuke swallowed his food and looked at him. "Why should I?"  
  
"Uh gee, I dunno, maybe because I _paid_ for it while you were daydreaming?"  
  
Sasuke glared at him for the comment. "I didn't ask you to."  
  
Naruto snorted and sat back, waving his burger through the air once. "God, you are such an asshole. It's like you're a lawyer or something."  
  
Sasuke smirked, finishing up his wrap. "I am."  
  
Naruto shot forward. "Yeah?"  
  
He nodded, crumbling up his wrapper paper and downing the last of his meal. "Yeah."  
  
Naruto laughed. "That sure explains a lot." He sat back again. "I'm a student, I go to UM on scholarships. And I have a part-time job at this ramen place."  
  
Sasuke raised a brow. " _You_ have scholarships?" he asked, finding the possibility amusing.  
  
"Hey man, don't act so surprised!"  
  
"But I am surprised."  
  
Naruto grinned. "All right, so they're not all _brain_ scholarships." He lifted his free hand, wiggling his fingers. "I got one for being left handed."  
  
Sasuke's brow furrowed. "You're left handed?" He could have sworn Naruto punched him with his right hand earlier.  
  
Naruto shook his head. "Nope, I'm armydexterus."  
  
Sasuke stared at him for a few moments. "You mean...ambidextrous."  
  
Naruto snapped his fingers and pointed at him. "That one." He bit his sandwich, "I can use- mm -both hands, equally well. I got another scholarship for it."  
  
Sasuke chuckled and held the other man's eyes. "Well, I was almost _slightly_ impressed, until you fucked up the word."  
  
Naruto smiled and shrugged. "Give me break, most of my scholarships are little stupid things like that, I never said I was studying rocket science."  
  
Sasuke cocked his head. "What are you studying?"  
  
Naruto snorted a laugh. "Nice to see you're finally interested in me."  
  
"Don't push it."  
  
Naruto grinned and leaned forward, putting his sandwich down and crossing his arms on the table as he drew closer to Sasuke. "Journalism. But not like the ones on the news. Like the ones on the National Geographic Channel, that go out and do reports on wild animals and stuff, that's what I wanna do."  
  
Sasuke smiled at him, noticing how close their faces were. "That's interesting." He paused after the words left his mouth.  
  
What the hell was he saying?  
  
Naruto stared at him, his lips spreading out slowly. "Anyone ever tell you you're hot?"  
  
The stoic man flinched and leaned away slightly. "Yes. And I can never seem to get them to shut up about it either."  
  
"Ha, well now that I can really look at you, I agree with them." He moved back as well, still smiling. "Do you think I'm hot?"  
  
"Do you really think that's an appropriate question to ask a man?"  
  
"Psh, it doesn't mean you're gay or anything. It's an objective opinion. Do you think I'm hot?"  
  
Sasuke didn't answer.  
  
Naruto rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'll re-word it, do you think I'm..." He shrugged. "Attractive?"  
  
Sasuke frowned at him, feeling that question wasn't much better than or different from the other one. "...You're not ugly," he said finally.  
  
Naruto scoffed. "Gee, thanks. And Sasuke..."  
  
Sasuke felt a strange twist in his stomach when Naruto spoke his name. It sounded...weird...not bad or anything, just somewhat awkward. "What?"  
  
Naruto's lips tilted as he picked up his drink. "Dude...you are _so_ gay."  
  
Sasuke's lips parted in surprise at the words.  
  
Naruto sipped his Coke and pulled it away. "And I don't mean it like an insult, I mean it like you ARE a homosexual."  
  
Sasuke blinked twice and scowled at him.  
  
Naruto grabbed his Mcflurry, shoving a spoon inside and mixing it with his eyes closed and a smile. "As in you LOVE hot-dogs-"  
  
"Okay! I get it, I don't need your visual explanations. And just what the hell makes you think I'm gay?"  
  
"You know, my friend Sakura asked me they very same question. And although I really don't want to piss you off, I'm going to tell you the very same thing I told her, so don't take it personally. What kind of man-"  
  
Sasuke scoffed. "My hair?"  
  
Naruto's mouth opened to form the next word, but no sound came out. He closed it and smiled. "See? You already knew what makes you look gay! You didn't even need me to tell you!"  
  
"I heard you tell her at the beginning of the concert."  
  
"Oh..." He shrugged and scooped up a mouthful of M&M's and whip cream. "Okay then. Just stating facts." He closed his lips over the treat and pulled the spoon out clean.  
  
Sasuke watched him do this, blinked again, shook his head and glared at him...again. "The style of someone's hair doesn't make them gay or straight, you idiot."  
  
Naruto frowned up at him. "Are you saying you're not?"  
  
"I'm not saying I am. I could be asexual, for all you know."  
  
The blond snorted and started laughing. "Asexual? Yeah right, with how long your hand stayed on my stomach?"  
  
And for the first time that night, and in God knows how long, Sasuke felt heat flow up his neck.  
  
Naruto smiled and put his cup down. "All right, let's play a game."  
  
"What game?" Sasuke questioned slowly, obvious suspicion and a gleam of curiosity in his eyes.  
  
Naruto snickered and held up both his hands. "'I've Never.'"  
  
Sasuke blanched and started chuckling.  
  
Naruto tilted his head. "Have you played it?"  
  
"Have I played it? Yeah, I've played it, and it's one of the most idiotically moronic games ever created."  
  
"Huh, then I guess you shouldn't be surprised I asked to play." He waved his hands slightly, encouraging Sasuke to put his up.  
  
Sasuke snorted and looked off to the side in thought, then slowly raised one hand. "Five fingers."  
  
"Ten."  
  
"Five or none."  
  
Naruto pouted. "Fine." He put one hand down. "Five fingers. No lying, okay?"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Okay, I'll go first. I've never kissed a girl."  
  
Sasuke quirked a surprised brow and folded his thumb in. He thought about his statement and smirked. "I've never met a smart blond." His smirk widened when Naruto's fingers remained where they were. "Nothing?" he asked playfully.  
  
Naruto shook his head with a smile. "Never met one either. I've never _slept_ with a girl.  
  
Sasuke's fingers remained.  
  
"You haven't?" Naruto asked.  
  
Now Sasuke shook his head. "Nope, I sleep by myself."  
  
"Ah - you know that's not what I meant you bastard!"  
  
"Well, that's what you said."  
  
"Che..."  
  
Sasuke considered his next question for a moment, realizing that this had indeed turned into questions of each other rather than affirmations of themselves. "I've never kissed a blue-eyed person."  
  
Naruto grinned and put his index finger down. "Well Mr. Asexual, maybe tonight will be your lucky night."  
  
"Hn, if I'm gay that is."  
  
"Which brings up my next statement, I've never fucked a guy."  
  
Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he put his whole hand down.  
  
Naruto gaped at him. "That many times?"  
  
"You're lying," Sasuke accused.  
  
Naruto smiled slyly, putting his hand down as well. "Yeah, I am."  
  
Sasuke smirked and crossed his arms. "Well I never pegged you for a cheater, Naruto."  
  
Naruto rested his chin on his palm. "I like the way you say my name. Maybe you can say it through pants later?"  
  
Sasuke glared.  
  
"Or maybe before 'harder' and after 'deeper'?"  
  
Sasuke sneered.  
  
Naruto rolled his eyes. "Just admit it Sasuke, you're totally batting for the team. C'mon! Closets are for clothes!"  
  
Sasuke gave an exasperated sigh and fell back in his seat. "Fine dobe, if it makes you happy and shuts you up. I've been with women, but yes, I prefer men."  
  
Naruto closed his eyes with a triumphant expression. "Knew it." He opened them, suddenly glazed. "Me too."  
  
Sasuke raised a fine brow, the smirk finding its way back onto his face. "I thought they were less annoying, but you've certainly proven me wrong."  
  
Naruto snorted and stared at him. "So...Sasuke...do you take it or give it?"  
  
Sasuke grabbed the wrapper he'd crumpled earlier and tossed it at Naruto, it bounced off the laughing blond's arms as he raised them to block the attack. "Finish your meal, dumbass."

* * *

 

"It's still got about an hour to go," Naruto said as Sasuke pulled into the same spot he'd been parked in before they left, the music from the concert blaring in the background.  
  
Sasuke killed the engine and sat back. "So are you getting out or what?"  
  
Naruto gave him a hurt look. "After all we've been through tonight, you're just kicking me out like that?"  
  
"All we've been through? We ate at a McDonald's and played some stupid high school game." He frowned when Naruto continued to watch him with that wounded puppy dog look.  
  
It was sickening.  
  
Sasuke scowled lightly and turned to him. "I'm not...'kicking' you out, I asked if you were _getting_ out. Or do you need me to sit here and hold your hand like a child until your friends come out?"  
  
Naruto smiled widely. "That'd be great!" It changed to a leer. "But could you hold my dick instead?"  
  
Sasuke threw a hand in the air and lightly smacked the idiot's face with the back of his fingers. "Dobe."  
  
"Can I hold yours?"  
  
"Will you shut up?"  
  
"Tsk, fine, I'm just trying to be friendly."  
  
"Keep being 'friendly' and I _will_ kick you out."  
  
Naruto chuckled and suddenly reached into his pocket, pulling out something shiny.  
  
Sasuke raised a brow. "What the hell is that?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"Lighter."  
  
Sasuke looked from left to right, waiting for the rest, because randomly pulling out a lighter is _not_ normal. "And _why_ are you pulling out a lighter in my car?"  
  
Naruto glanced at him. "For this." He pushed a lock of blond hair behind his ear, revealing a cigarette that was tucked behind it. He pulled it out.  
  
Sasuke gawked as the blond placed the stick between his lips. "You smoke?"  
  
Naruto shrugged. "Not often, this is like my fourth one," he mumbled, speaking not entirely clear as his mouth was occupied at the moment. His thumb flicked the lighter, a yellow-orange flame sparking to life.  
  
Sasuke growled and lurched for the flame. "You can't _smoke_ in my car you dipshit!"  
  
Naruto jerked out of his reach as he placed the flame to the cigarette, burning the end until it glowed a bright red and then faded slightly. He flicked the lighter off, shook it and tucked it back into his pocket.  
  
Sasuke stared, awe-struck, as Naruto inhaled deeply and then slowly, sinfully slow, blew out a stream of smoke that turned a hazy blue beneath the moonlight spilling in through the window. Naruto reached forward and swirled the fumes with short strokes of his finger, drawing patterns in the air as he held the cigarette between his lips and repeated the process.  
  
Sasuke watched the somewhat erotic sight, entranced for a few moments until the smoke slipped between his lips and he coughed twice, remembering something very crucial:  
  
He hated smoke.  
  
Snapped out of his daze, Sasuke turned the car on half-way and put the front windows down, allowing the smog to escape. Naruto chuckled softly, releasing another cloud of smoke that seemed to spread around them with the ease of incense. "You've never smoked, have you? Not once." He stated the last bit with undeniable certainty.  
  
Sasuke glared at him through the foggy haze that shrouded them in a ghostly underwater light. "Of course I've never smoked. What the hell kind of -cough- moronic question is that?"  
  
Naruto snorted and pulled the cigarette from his lips, then held it out the window and tapped it so the ash fell like dull glitter on the pavement beneath them. He pulled it back in and held it out to Sasuke. "Try it."  
  
Sasuke flinched and leaned away from it. "What? No, I won't _try_ it."  
  
Naruto moved closer to him, smiling. "C'mon, just one drag."  
  
Sasuke put his hand up in front of him. "Dobe, I don't give three shits if you want to fuck up -cough- your lungs, but I said no."  
  
"Sasuke, come on, the D.A.R.E program's not gonna bust you. Just do one and you can toss it out."  
  
Sasuke squinted at him through the haze, considering, then rolled his eyes and flipped his hand so it was in a waiting position, palm up.  
  
Naruto smirked. " _Between_ your fingers, smart one, you wanna burn yourself?"  
  
"Just give it to me Naruto."  
  
Naruto snickered, denied the urge to slip in a dirty comment and handed the cigarette to him.  
  
Sasuke took the stick and held it between his thumb and index finger, obviously looking like he had no clue how to hold it. He mulled over the idea of just tossing it out the window, vaguely wondering if Naruto would jump out after it and he could just drive away and forget this whole night ever happened.  
  
But as he stared at it, waiting between his pale fingers, Sasuke felt a rising sense of curiosity bubble in his chest. He glanced at Naruto, the cigarette, then Naruto again, and raised a finger with his free hand. "One," he said.  
  
Naruto nodded, his eyes half-lidded, and gestured with his hand for Sasuke to get on with it.  
  
Sasuke momentarily wondered at Naruto's sudden mellow behavior, then hesitated slightly before sliding the cigarette butt between his lips.  
  
He then made the universal mistake of a newbie smoker.  
  
He inhaled too deeply.  
  
A fire seared through him, flaring up his nose and scorching down his throat to set his lungs ablaze. His eyes watered as he began coughing violently, and he quickly tossed the devil stick out his window, not bothering to look where it landed.  
  
How had Naruto become so damn good at it with just four tries?  
  
Sasuke felt his stomach twist at a slightly nauseating sensation, and his head was light and giddy as his coughing died down. "That was -cough- that was fucking _awful_." He waved a hand through the air in an effort to disperse the smoke. "What the hell is the matter with you? Hah- how can you-" His words were cut off as a pair of lips pressed against his own.  
  
Naruto had placed his left hand on Sasuke's headrest, his knee behind the gear shift as he leaned over the space between them to kiss the other man.  
  
Sasuke sat in shocked silence for a moment before gathering his senses and kissing him back. He watched as azure eyes slid closed and felt a tan hand climb up his chest and feather over his throat to tangle with his hair.  
  
Naruto moaned softly and climbed over to straddle Sasuke, feeling pale fingers bury themselves into sunny locks and tug him closer. He tilted his head and opened his mouth slightly, tongue snaking out to trace the tip along the seam of Sasuke's lips, quietly asking for entrance.  
  
Sasuke obliged and opened for him, but shocked him by shoving his own wet muscle out to push Naruto's back into the younger man's mouth. Their tongues twisted and curled wetly around each other, and Sasuke's unoccupied hand skimmed down the other's clothed back, slipping into his jeans from behind and cupping a firm cheek in the palm of his hand.  
  
A surprised gasp flew from Naruto's throat at the contact, and both his hands came up to smooth back Sasuke's hair before trailing fingers down his cheeks and throat, gliding down his chest and wrapping around him to yank him as close as possible. He felt another hand slither into his pants and grab the rest of his ass, jerking him forward as Sasuke thrust into him from below, mouths still locked. Licking, stroking, sucking.  
  
Naruto gasped again as Sasuke suddenly bit down rather harshly on his lower lip, pulling at the sensitive flesh with his teeth as he broke from the kiss and then releasing it. Naruto removed his arms from around the other man and hastily bent them over his own head to grab at his shirt from the back, tearing it over his head and throwing it carelessly in the passenger seat before plunging back for another kiss.  
  
Sasuke closed his eyes and wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders as they assaulted each other's mouths. His other hand was still resting beneath blue jeans, kneading the globe of soft flesh in his hand. Naruto's tongue somehow wound up sliding clumsily outside of Sasuke's mouth, resulting in a mixed trail of their saliva that trickled down Sasuke's chin. He groaned as fingers slid under his shirt and clawed up his back to hook over his shoulders from behind. Sasuke pushed Naruto back, their kiss intoxicating. Which was strange because it was mostly choked with the smell of smoke and junk food, two things Sasuke absolutely loathed. Yet beneath that was something else. Something unique that he suspected belonged to Naruto and Naruto alone. Sasuke could not place a name on it but found he did not care to name it anyway. Only knew that he wanted more.  
  
The car was filled with the sound of wet, breathy kisses, which grew more frantic as Sasuke pushed Naruto back further until he was pressed against the steering wheel.  
  
Naruto groaned and raised one hand higher to grip at the hair at the nape of Sasuke's neck, fisting it as he slid lower and brought his legs up, spreading them wide on either side of his partner, his upper back now pressed fully to the wheel. He tugged at Sasuke and began grinding the hardness between his legs into the pale man's stomach. He bit Sasuke's tongue and nibbled carefully on the muscle, releasing it only when the other gave a low warning growl.  
  
Sasuke moaned and moved away from the kiss, tracing his lips to the corner of Naruto's mouth and ghosting down his chin and neck, tongue darting out to taste patches of caramel skin, salty from a thin coat of sweat. He went lower, until he closed himself around a dark nipple.  
  
Naruto's mouth tore open in a silent yell, his head banging against the steering wheel as Sasuke flattened his tongue over the sensitive nub and used his thumb to roughly coax the other one to hardness with harsh rubs. His fingers tightened through black hair. "Ah- ha- Sas," he mumbled breathlessly with a sinuous roll of his torso.  
  
Sasuke felt Naruto roll against him in movements not unlike that of waves on a beach. He sank his teeth softly into the nipple still trapped between his lips and raked his thumbnail across the other, earning a sharp arch and gasp from the man beneath him.   
  
When Naruto slammed back on the wheel, both men let out a startled yelp as the car horn blared and broke through the erotic atmosphere they had built up.  
  
Naruto was wide-eyed as he clung to Sasuke, who blinked and smirked down at him. "Fucking idiot," he teased half-heartedly.  
  
Naruto relaxed and looked up at him. "...Backseat," was all he said before grabbing Sasuke's shirt and pulling him through the space between the two front seats. He pushed Sasuke into the seat on the right side and climbed on top of him, already undoing the zipper for his jeans and dove in to latch onto Sasuke's neck.  
  
Sasuke hissed quietly and shoved one hand into Naruto's jeans, pushing them down, the other started fondling around between the seat, searching for something.  
  
After some maneuvering, Naruto managed to kick off his pants and buried both hands into Sasuke's hair as he licked a hot path up from the base of Sasuke's neck to the shell of his ear. "How are we doing this, Sasuke?" he asked desperately.  
  
Sasuke scowled, ignoring the his question as he kept searching between the seat. _Shit, I know there's one here from last time. Where..._ He started a little when he finally touched a small square and pulled out an unopened condom. He frowned and stared at the small package, debating whether or not he should really do this.  
  
It had been hell to clean last time...but then again, it had been a while since "last time" too. And Naruto was...well...  
  
His pondering was cut short at a rough tug of teeth on his ear. "Ah! Fuck dobe, relax!"  
  
Naruto pouted at him. "I asked you a question, damn it! How are we doing this? Answer me when I talk to you, jackass."  
  
Sasuke glared at him but smirked slowly.  
  
The thought that he never indulged himself re-surfaced in his mind.  
  
And Naruto was...something he did not want to say no to. He couldn't really explain it, they'd met less than ten hours ago, but somehow it felt like they'd known each other for years. Plus, he'd missed the concert on account of the blond. What better way to make it up?  
  
Sasuke clamped his free hand behind Naruto's neck and jerked him forward, staring him straight in those brilliant blue eyes. "You," he said, before smashing their mouths in a teeth-clacking, lip-bruising kiss that actually made Naruto grunt in slight pain. He yanked the other back with a loud smacking noise, pleased to see him flushed and breathing shallowly. "Bottom," he finished.  
  
Naruto gingerly touched his fingertips to the abused flesh of his mouth, glaring at the other. "I should just flip you over and fuck you dry for that," he muttered.  
  
Sasuke chuckled and quickly shoved him off so he was on his knees on the floor. "Careful dobe, or you're spending the night with your hand."  
  
"Hey! For your information, bastard, my hand's pretty damn talented," Naruto bit back as he popped the button on Sasuke's jeans. He grinned up at him. "But I guess you're about to find that out for yourself, huh?"  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes at the cocky behavior as he lifted his hips slightly to help with the removal of his pants, feeling both them and his boxers pool around his ankles. He brought the condom up to tear it open, only to have it knocked right out of his hand so it fell and skittered helplessly across the left seat. He stared at it for a moment before slowly dragging his gaze to Naruto in silent question and a you-better-have-a-damn-good-reason-because-it-took-me-forever-to-find-that-shit glower.  
  
"Fuck it," Naruto breathed. "You seem prissy enough to make sure you never got anything, right?"  
  
The glower remained. "What about you?"  
  
Naruto smiled and closed his eyes, wrapping a hand around Sasuke's jutting arousal, earning a soft hitch of breath. "Clean as a baby's butt!"  
  
Sasuke quirked a brow when blue eyes flew open right after that statement and looked sheepishly to his. "Aha, sorry, bad choice of words. But I am, honest."  
  
Sasuke pushed down the temptation to say something about the other's utter idiocy. Instead, he carded a hand through his bright hair and fisted it, pulling slightly in an encouraging manner.  
  
Naruto grinned and moved his hand over the thick, pale cock experimentally, then stopped and flicked his eyes up. "You're too dry," he commented. But before Sasuke could scowl or yell at him, added, "I guess I better slicken you up first."  
  
Ebony eyes clouded over in a lusty haze as Naruto's hand closed around the head of Sasuke's penis, holding it steady as his head lowered and tongue slipped out to press flat against the underside of his cock. A deep moan resonated from his chest when the hot muscle dragged up the pulsating flesh and wrapped around the top, just beneath the tan hand. Sasuke closed his eyes and arched upward, vaguely aware of Naruto using his unoccupied hand to slide under a pale leg and hook it over his shoulder. He grunted when Naruto grabbed a handful of his ass and opened his eyes to look down at him, the sight nearly making him come on the spot.  
  
Naruto had his eyes closed, thumb pressing into and rubbing around the weeping head of Sasuke's erection. His tongue was laving along the entire length, bathing it in a wet coat of saliva that was quickly followed by the sultry and hectic breaths of Naruto's panting. Naruto moaned loudly and closed his lips to the side of the cock, mouthing it with long licks and nips of his teeth.  
  
Sasuke's mouth hung agape, his breathing shallow, and the words were out before he could stop them, "God you're sexy like this," he half-groaned, half-growled.  
  
Naruto gave another moan in response and removed his hand to encase the head into the wet cavern of his mouth, biting it softly and dipping his tongue into the slit, which ripped a harsh gasp from Sasuke's throat. He swirled the muscle around it before letting go with a wet _pop_ and leaning back, licking his lips. "I knew you were fucking perfect, bastard," he said huskily, then looked up at Sasuke with a huge, shit-eating grin and a gleam in his eyes. "You have a beer-flavored cock."  
  
The words sliced through Sasuke's pleasurable haze, a sheen of sweat glistening across his moon-kissed face as he glared at Naruto. "I believe that's _your_ fault," he bit.  
  
Naruto laughed quietly and closed a fist around the slick erection, nuzzling his nose into the soft black curls at its base. He began pumping the lubricated organ and nipping gently at the hyper-sensitive skin of Sasuke's balls, then mouthed one and kneaded and massaged it with his tongue.  
  
The cloud of pleasure quickly enshrouded Sasuke's senses once again as his head thrashed from side to side, hips thrusting repeatedly in desperate attempts to fuck Naruto's hand.  
  
Naruto let go and moved away from Sasuke's sac, grabbing for the pale hand tangled in his hair and bringing it down to his mouth to wrap his lips around the warm digits. His hand was still stroking up and down along the other's shaft as he coated the fingers with a generous amount of saliva, using his hold on Sasuke's wrist to slide them in and out of his mouth. Naruto was proving quite effectively that being ambidextrous had more advantages than just getting scholarships.  
  
The added sensation made Sasuke writhe, and he hastily yanked his fingers out and jerked the other man up to stop himself from coming prematurely.  
  
Naruto needed no prompting to tear off his boxers and raise himself on his knees, allowing Sasuke to slide two slicked fingers inside of him simultaneously. He hissed and worried over his bottom lip to distract himself from the pain when Sasuke began massaging him from inside. "Uhn," he moaned, blond head falling forward as he grabbed both the headrest and Sasuke's shoulder to keep himself steady. "De...deeper, Sa- ah!"  
  
Sasuke had pressed his fingers against the Naruto's prostate, sending a bout of shuddering pleasure through his body.  
  
When Naruto began rocking back into him, Sasuke removed his fingers and grabbed at bronzed hips, glancing up to lock gazes with a smiling blond. Naruto chuckled and lowered himself a bit, allowing the tip of Sasuke's member inside of him. "C'mon baby," he breathed, rolling his hips suggestively. "Do me in the backseat of your car."  
  
Sasuke snorted and actually had to hold back a laugh at the cliche comment. "Does anything ever come out of your mouth that's _not_ drenched in stupid?"  
  
Naruto ignored the question and reached behind him to pull at his butt cheeks, separating them as he lowered himself slowly onto Sasuke's dick.  
  
Sasuke tossed his head back at the enrapturing heat that squeezed and surrounded him until he was entirely swallowed within Naruto. He panted harshly and lowered his head to look at the other, finding that he wasn't much different, panting heavily with a small frown and a pain wrinkle between his brow. But that frown slowly spread into a grin as Naruto moaned and leaned back, resting his hands on Sasuke's knees behind him as his hips pushed down encouragingly. "Who would've thought that-" he grunted as Sasuke gave his first thrust into him, "mmm- that after earlier -ahn! -you'd be giving me the- ah fuck -the hot beef injection..."  
  
Sasuke paused in his thrusts to stare at him with a curled lip and a raised brow, then snorted a small laugh and shook his head. "God you're gross," he said lightly.  
  
Naruto chuckled and hung his head back, allowing Sasuke's hands on his hips to move him over his cock as he resumed pushing in and out of him, gradually increasing to an onslaught of driving desperately in and out of the other man.  
  
Naruto cried out as he met each of Sasuke's pleasurable intrusions with a heavy slam of his hips, his erection bobbing against his stomach as if in a demand for attention. A loud moan emanated from his throat as Sasuke sank in deeply before jerking back out, and he removed one hand from Sasuke's knee, reached down to curl his fingers around himself, pumping slowly.  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at the erotic sight before falling half-lidded as he drowned in the overwhelming bliss that flooded his senses. The impossibly tight heat swallowing his cock, the sensuous rub of Naruto's balls and coarse, golden hairs against the taut skin below his navel.  
  
It was utter ecstasy.  
  
Naruto's breaths became heavier, his pants quicker, and his cries louder as the pleasure that tore his lips apart in a silent scream continued to grow. His eyes rolled back and he suddenly lurched forward, wrapping and arm about Sasuke's neck and threading fingers through his hair as he buried his face into a pale, sweaty throat. He nipped at the skin there and started bouncing on his partner's lap. "Yeah, yeah, yeah..."  
  
Sasuke growled as Naruto pressed flush against him. His hands roved upward, enjoying the feel of hard, toned muscles flexing beneath his fingertips while he continued pounding the other man. He turned his lips to a tan ear, "Fuck you're good, Naruto."  
  
Naruto mumbled something breathy in response and moved his hands to slide beneath Sasuke's shirt, pushing it up to his chest. He arched his body so he could latch onto a pink nipple, swirling his tongue around the pert nub while his arms tightly wound around Sasuke's chest. His bouncing slowed to a sensual roll of his hips because of the new position.  
  
Sasuke dug his nails into hard flesh as he rocked against Naruto, then suddenly grabbed at his hair and yanked him up for a kiss. Naruto responded without hesitation, both altering between sucking in a top lip before going for the bottom one and vice-versa.  
  
Naruto abruptly broke the kiss and fisted Sasuke's hair, tugging harshly at it. "C'mon Sasuke," he grunted. "You wanted top, so _fuck_ me!"  
  
Sasuke groaned and slid down his seat a little, fingers falling to dig back into the other's hips before slamming him down, his own hips jerking wildly. Naruto shuddered in euphoria as his prostate was hit dead-on. He panted harshly against Sasuke's neck, "Hah- an- fuck me," he whispered.  
  
The sound of skin slapping against skin and a mix of heavy pants choked the air, and Sasuke felt a pleasurable ripple flutter across his abdomen. He heard Naruto hiss in pain as his nails pierced skin when his orgasm grabbed hold and shook him to his core, burning his vision a blinding white as the pleasure spilt over and he came inside the other man.  
  
Naruto felt something warm burst inside of him and sank his teeth deep into Sasuke's throat to muffle a scream that ripped from his own. Something white hot and indescribably pleasurable tearing through his senses as his orgasm shot in short spurts from his cock to coat his and Sasuke's stomachs, and he mentally merited himself for having pushed Sasuke's shirt up earlier.  
  
They panted softly against each other, gradually coming down from the sexual high.  
  
Naruto took a deep breath and let it out shakily, reaching behind him to grab his boxers, then used them to wipe Sasuke clean first and then himself. He balled them up and tossed them with his shirt in the front. Looking back at a still slightly dazed Sasuke, Naruto realized he had missed a spot on the pale man's stomach and leaned in to swipe it up with a swift lick.  
  
Sasuke moaned softly at the gesture and squeezed his eyes shut, then opened them and blinked a few times. He looked down at Naruto, the man responsible for what was quite possibly the best orgasm of his life. "Get up a bit," he ordered quietly.  
  
Naruto grinned, squeezing his butt cheeks together and earning a small gasp before chuckling and raising himself slightly so Sasuke could pull out. Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around the other man, pressing his lips against his throat. "So guess what...I decided I don't hate you."  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes. What an idiot.  
  
Naruto snickered and kissed the sweaty skin. "In fact, I think I like you. A lot. And you're fucking awesome in the sack."  
  
Sasuke raised a brow and looked at him.  
  
Huh...maybe he wasn't such an idiot after all.  
  
Naruto grinned. "So next time, I get _your_ ass, right?"  
  
Nope. Definitely an idiot.  
  
"And exactly what part of this makes you think there's a 'next time'?"  
  
Naruto frowned. "Uh..." he pulled back and smiled sheepishly at the older man. "The part where you give me your number so I can call you tomorrow?"  
  
Sasuke's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Er...the part where I give you _my_ number so _you_ can call me tomorrow?"  
  
Sasuke stared at him for a few moments. Coal eyes fixated on that pouting pink mouth and wide, hopeful eyes.  
  
...Damn dobe...  
  
Sasuke opened the compartment beside them and pulled out a black pen, then handed it to him. "I don't have paper," he said.  
  
Naruto's lips turned to a huge smile. "That's okay!" He grabbed both the pen and Sasuke's arm, flipping it over to expose the smooth underside.  
  
Sasuke flinched slightly. "Don't write on my-" he stopped mid-sentence as Naruto pulled the cap off with his teeth and started scribbling numbers and dashes across the creamy skin, "...arm," he deadpanned when Naruto finished. He lifted the appendage to stare at the markings.  
  
Naruto closed the pen and grabbed Sasuke's hand that belonged to the marked arm, closing his eyes and kissing each fingertip sweetly. Sasuke blushed slightly at the sentimental gesture.  
  
Naruto put the hand down and smiled at him. "So you'll call me, right? And we can hang out again."  
  
Sasuke stayed quiet for a few moments. But when he opened his mouth to respond, Naruto's attention suddenly turned to the window at the sound of voices, spotting the crowd beginning to pour out of the theater.  
  
"Oh shit!" He yelled, grabbing his jeans off the floor and quickly climbing back into the front seat to tug his shirt on.  
  
Sasuke leaned forward and watched the other dress from the space between the seats.  
  
Naruto carefully zipped his jeans (didn't want to get anything caught you know) and smoothed out his shirt, then finger-combed his sex-mussed hair and looked at Sasuke. "They'll worry if I don't hurry to my car." He held up his boxers with a smile and closed his eyes. "Um- can I leave these? And I'll get them some other time?"  
  
Sasuke blinked. "Uh...sure, yeah."  
  
"Thanks!" Naruto tossed the soiled garment to the floor and quickly cupped Sasuke's face and pressed their mouths in a chaste kiss before pulling away, patting Sasuke's cheek and grinning. "See ya soon!" And with those bright words, Naruto opened the door, got out, closed it and hurried across the parking lot to his friends, the slightest limp in his steps.  
  
Sasuke watched him run off with his little limp and chuckled softly as he pulled his shirt down and tugged his pants back up his legs, suddenly feeling an overwhelming sense of loneliness. He shook off the feeling and climbed into the driver's seat, felt a smirk tug at his lips as he put the windows back up, realizing that they had been open the whole time. He laughed again quietly as the engine roared and he put the gear shift in reverse.  
  
His car warm and permeated with the smell of smoke and sweat.  
  


* * *

  
Sasuke woke up the next morning to the rays of the sun warming his face. He let out a low groan and arched off the bed in a blissful stretch, muscles that were not usually sore giving off a dull throb as he moved. He sighed softly and threw his covers off, swinging his feet over the bed so they touched the cool, hardwood floor of his bedroom. He stood up and stretched once more, fingers lacing as his arms reached upward and his back bowed. Then he let go and released a content breath.  
  
That was the best sleep he'd had in a long time.  
  
Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck and walked to his adjoining bathroom, leaving the door open so the natural light from the bedroom flooded inside. He stood in front of the sink and looked at himself in the mirror, nearly flinching at what he saw.  
  
Well first of all, there was a huge hickey on the left side of his neck, no mystery where that came from. But besides that, Sasuke saw that he did not look the same as he usually did in the mornings, which should have been somewhere between a man who'd been castrated or a man with a ten foot pole up his ass.  
  
But Sasuke looked like he...was sort of...glowing.  
  
He raised a brow at his reflection and turned the faucet on, splashing lukewarm water onto his face and grabbing the soap from its holder. Sasuke lathered his hands and rode them up his arms, then flipped them to work on the underside and stopped.  
  
Clear droplets teetered at the ends of his bangs like shards of crystal as he stared at the number scrawled so messily over his arm. He slowly trailed a soapy palm over the numbers, covering them in a foam of white, considering.  
  
After quite a stretch of silence, only broken by the running water, Sasuke sighed and rinsed his hands, shutting the faucet off. He grabbed a hand towel and wiped the top of his arm but dabbed gently at the underside, so as not to smudge the numbers while he dried the soap. "I must be out of my mind," he muttered, tossing the towel to the counter as he left the bathroom and returned to sit on his bed.  
  
Sasuke reached for the cordless phone on his night-stand and pulled it out of its hook. He dialed the number, which took him a little while.  
  
Seriously, was that 6 or a 0?  
  
When he finally deciphered Naruto's code (because it was a fucking code, hieroglyphics were easier to read than this shit), he tapped his finger lightly a few times on the 'talk' button before talking a deep breath and pressing down, pulling it to his ear.  
  
One ring.  
  
Sasuke drummed his fingers either anxiously or impatiently against his knee, but for the sake of his pride, we'll go with the latter.  
  
Two rings.  
  
Sasuke worried over his bottom lip...or rather bit into it in growing annoyance...yes...that was it...  
  
Three rings.  
  
Maybe he should rethink this.  
  
Four rings.  
  
Sasuke scowled. The idiot was the one who wanted him to call and he wasn't even picking up the fucking phone.  
  
Five rings.  
  
Sasuke grit his teeth. Pick up the phone!  
  
Six rings.  
  
"PICK UP THE GODDAMN PHONE!"  
  
Click.  
  
Sasuke's mouth clamped shut as an annoyed groan resonated off the other line. "Who are you and where do you live so I can come kick your ass for waking me up so goddamn early?"  
  
Sasuke felt his lips twitch into a lazy smirk. "Dobe."  
  
"What the fuck? Who the hell do you think- oh...ah! Sasuke is that you?!"  
  
Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned back on his bed. "I take it you're not a morning person."  
  
"Uh, no, aha, sorry about that. I'm glad you called! You wanna go do something?!"  
  
Sasuke snorted. "Depends. What exactly will I be doing?"  
  
Naruto grinned. "You, me, screwing like dogs in heat in a dressing room at the mall? Sound good?"  
  
"Hn." His smirk widened. "Guess I've got nothing better planned."  
  
"Bastard," Naruto called playfully. "Then after...wanna go see a movie? I heard _Dark Knight_ is supposed to be kick-ass."  
  
Sasuke tilted his head and shrugged. "Sure."  
  
Naruto let out a little grunt of delight, then chuckled and cleared his throat. "Hey, you know, you never did tell me your last name."  
  
Sasuke smiled. "It's Uchiha." He looked out the window into the lucid morning, gaze fixed on a clear blue sky. "Sasuke Uchiha."

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is embarrassingly old, but i still like the dialogue


End file.
